Element
by TenShapes
Summary: As a runaway victim of human trafficking, Rin meets a man with mysterious power who claims her as his. Rating: MA. Setting: A/U. Two fictitious modern countries.
1. Rin Broken

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction of Inuyasha which belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit out of this and could only hope that the fans of Sesshomaru/Rin pairing enjoy it with me and hope for their reviews, good or bad, but polite. Thank you.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story is rated **MA**. It includes explicit scenes about sex, violence, and profanity. Please only read what you are allowed to read per your age. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rin Broken**

The door was locked from the outside. The room was dark, and dreadful silence stifled the air which reeked of the smell of urine and feces exacerbated by the constant 95F temperature.

Rin sat in that room, in that darkness, by herself. The only other human that she saw was the man who came around once a day to toss in some stale bread and a bottle of water that tasted like sewage. He always opened the door about 5 inches wide and only for a brief second, long enough to throw Rin the food.

The two had not exchanged any words.

It had been a week.

A man came into the room. He blindfolded Rin. and without warning grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her across the concrete floor. Rin cried silently and begged him to let her walk, but he was oblivious to her cry and continued to drag her down a long concrete hallway.

Rin held back her flock of hair that was in the man's hand as an attempt to lessen the pain to very little effect. She scrambled to get on her feet to run along with him, but her weak legs would intermittently give out as she continued to try to get back on them. So, she was dragged when she failed and running to keep up when she was on her feet toward her unknown destination.

The man shoved her onto the floor when they got there. She fell hard on the concrete as the door slammed shut. She reached up to undo the blindfold but her hands were grabbed by a set of strong hands.

"Stay put," a male voice commanded her with a deep growl.

"Little bitch," said a woman's with a tone as sweet as a nightingale in Rin's mother tongue, "be a good little bitch, and your life will be better."

"Please let me go," Rin begged saying her words between sobbing. "I was contracted to come to this country as a factory worker. I don't want to be a prostitute. Please ma'am."

"Get real, bitch. That emaciated body of yours is only good for spreading your legs."

"No, please."

"Get the bitch back to her room and bring her back here when she begs for it."

After the sentence was completed, Rin was immediately dragged out by her hair along the concrete hallway back to the soul crushing room that had somehow become her new residence.

Two or maybe three weeks had passed since.

Rin had stopped counting the days because it was pointless.

At the moment, Rin sat with her back against the wall with her bent knees pushing against her chest. The crippling headache and the ringing in her ears were pounding and screeching on her sanity. She created a circle around her knees with her arms and hid her face inside it.

Her eyes blurred. her body ached, her mind dulled. Her throat was dry which made the breathing process become unnatural. Her body was sticky and itchy from the sweating that had dried and had not dried, and the oil of her dirty body had stiffened the thin T-shirt which was the only piece of garment she had on.

The bread and water man finally came around. And like always, he opened the door for only a brief second.

"Please wait," Rin screamed using her last string of energy. "Please take me to the lady. Please I beg you. I'll do anything she says."

"Hmm, so you beg, hah?"

He slammed the door on her.

She started to cry without tears since all her tears had drained out some day back.

"Please," she whispered to herself, "please let me out."

A short moment later, the door opened. She was again blindfolded. But this time, she was not dragged. She was allowed to walk while the man with the strong hands gripped her neck tightly and led her toward the room where the woman had spoken to her before.

When they got there, he pushed Rin into the room instead of shoving her down.

Life was getting better already.

Her blindfold was taken off. Facing her was the woman with the nightingale voice and her rosy lips moving gently like she was a loving mother. "So, little bitch. You finally see the light." The woman chuckled. "Literally."

She approached Rin and caressed Rin's face with her long pointy polished nails. "Pretty little bitch."

She turned toward the two huge muscular guards who stood with folded arms behind her. "Get this bitch ready. Our VIP, Naraku, is difficult to please, and he only wants virgins."

The woman then turned back to Rin. "You're a virgin, aren't you? I was informed so before I bought you."

The woman laughed as she walked out of the room. "Have our house doctor to inspect her carefully before you let her serve Naraku and his expensive taste."

For the next several days. Rin was fed with nutritious food to smooth out her emaciated condition from the last few weeks. She was clothed with tight kimonos that flattered her voluptuous body. She was taught how to walk, talk, even how to laugh. Most importantly, she was made to watch videos on how to perform her duties as an escort.

The day had finally come.

She had to demonstrate the skills taught to her to the last details. Her walk swayed fluidly, her tone tender, her eyes dreamy, her whispers seductive. She even moaned the way they taught her to.

The day had come.

The stylist straightened Rin's hair to drape lusciously down her shoulders. The makeup artist contoured Rin's face perfectly. Her robe was specifically tailored for her body, low enough to reveal her cleavage, high enough to reveal the curves where her thighs meet her hips, and thin enough.

A dab of perfume completed the preparation.

Rin was ready - for Naraku.


	2. The Playful Hand of Fate

**A** / **N: explicit sexual scenes.**

\- Also, the word "rose" defines the private part of a woman's body where the man enters during intercourse.

\- And thank you, WildHeart44, for the review.

 **Chapter 2: The Playful Hand of Fate**

Late evening that day, a man drove Rin to a hotel where he took her to the top floor and led her to a room at the very end of the wing.

The man rang the bell.

The little speaker on the door clicked on, and a deep male voice asked, "Who is it?"

"Naraku-sama. I have a delivery for you," the man answered.

"Pardon?"

"I have a delivery for you, sir," the man spoke louder.

The door opened automatically as the voice on the speaker instructed, "Leave it in the foyer."

"Yes, sir."

The man led Rin inside. He left her at the foyer and immediately closed the door behind him and left.

A short hallway connected the foyer to the living area. The whole suite as walled by huge glass panels and dimly lit by the moon rays that shined through them.

Thirty minutes passed. Rin was still standing at the foyer by herself. Naraku-sama was nowhere in sight.

Nothing was happening.

Everything was quiet as if nobody was there.

Rin's eyes gleamed.

She turned the doorknob ever so slightly. When she opened the door to the width enough for her to slip through, the door slammed shut, back to its frame.

"Argh!"

Rin jolted backwards with her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

 _It's a ghost._

Her body suddenly levitated off the floor and flew backwards. A shadow of a man dashed towards her and pinned her to a wall by her neck.

Rin grimaced and shut her eyes.

"Who are you? And why are you in my room?" the same deep voice from the speaker asked her.

She opened her eyes. Her hands reached up to claw at the man's hold on her neck as she gasped desperately for air.

The man lowered her down so she could stand on the floor.

"Speak," he said as he took his hand away from her neck.

She coughed violently for a few seconds and panted afterwards.

He turned his back toward her.

"My name is Rin. I am your entertainment tonight."

The man remained quiet.

The room was cold, a stark contrast to the 95F room she was introduced to when she first set foot on the new country.

The woman with the nightingale voice who Rin was instructed to address as Lady Madam didn't allow Rin to physically practice any sexual acts during Rin's training because Rin was to remain pure for Naraku, but Rin was made to watch many videos of the performance she was supposed to do.

It was time for her demonstration.

But she didn't do anything that she was taught. Instead of hugging him, she stood hugging her own body with her teeth chattering, a far cry from the sexy presentation she was trained to display.

The man turned and handed Rin his fleece night robe he just took off from his body. "Put this on so your teeth can stop chattering."

She slowly took the robe and put it on.

"Thank you," she said, her stare glued to his abs.

"Are you done staring?"

"I -- I'm sorry." Her stare moved toward his chest.

Thank God he had a pair of pants on, or else...

"What is it? You have never seen a man's body before?" One end of his lips curled up into an uneven smirk.

"I -- I've never seen any men this beautiful before." Rin averted her stare to the wall. Her cheeks blushed red.

Fortunately, the night view through the glass walls was nice, if not, it would be hard to keep from staring back at him.

"I do not find dirty women like you entertaining."

Rin looked down at her body. "Dirty? I just took a bath before I came here. If you need me to, I could take another bath."

He approached closer. He scanned her face and stopped his gaze at her eyes. "I meant impure women."

"Impure?" Rin's brows furrowed. "I'm not impure. I'm pure. What do you mean by impure?"

"What do you mean by pure?"

"I'm still a virgin," said Rin with a higher pitch in her tone.

"So you mean you have never been with a man."

"Never."

His golden stare pierced into her eyes with an unfathomable depth, not giving away any hints of his intention.

She stood speechless looking at him with her eyes opened so wide they were perfectly round.

 ** _Naraku-sama, let me caress your body with my lips. Let me stroke your manliness with the warmth of my tongue…_**

The speech she had rehearsed reverberated in her mind, the seductive whispers she was supposed to say, the skillful caressing of his muscles she was supposed to perform, the perking up of her wanton bosom, the closing of her eyes and reaching out her lips for him to taste, and the lustful moanings she was supposed to fake.

Her training was thorough.

Out of all those, she did one thing. She closed her eyes.

With tears flowing down her cheeks, she lowered her head and said, "Please stop playing with my mind. I just want the evening to be over with."

It was far from being seductive. It was almost offensive.

A moment of silence ensued, interrupted by Rin's occasional sobbings.

He cupped her chin and tilted her head up toward him and swept her lips and kissed her. He sucked her tongue into his mouth. His kiss tasted like cherries, and she fell comfortably into its passion. She moaned softly, ever so softly, not the erotic loud moanings she had practiced.

He moved to her neck and pinched her skin between his lips with a strong pressure. She gasped. It was painful -- pleasantly painful.

He snatched off her robe to expose her barely covered body. Her breasts perked up invitingly, not by her own doing from her training, but by her natural reaction of her body.

He cupped her backside and raised her body up from the floor.

She instinctively circled her legs around his thighs and held on.

He twisted his tongue around her nibble and pulled her hair back. Her body arched upwards making her breasts perk up even more towards him.

Suddenly, her nibble was pinched hard by his lips. It hurt -- so so good. She gasped louder between her moans and fell shamelessly into his sinful play.

Her body tightened. The rose of her womanhood fluttered chaotically, and moisture started to flow from inside it. The thin string of her lace G-string could not hold back the luscious fluid of her desire. It rubbed viscously on his abs where her rose touched.

She whispered, "You make it feel so good."

It couldn't feel any better -- until suddenly he thrust his hard shaft into her and thrust back and forth. He growled as he pushed harder and faster into her making her scream with pleasure in sync with his rhythm.

He twisted her body around and lowered her legs on the floor. He pulled on her hair and made her arch slightly forwards to make her backside perk up even more. He squeezed hard on her breasts as he continued to plunge deeper into her from behind.

Until her legs weakened, her body shaking, the opening of her rose convulsing and tightening around his, and she let out a stimulating loud moan at her climax.

He turned her around and picked her up in bridal style with her limp body still twitching with pleasure. Her face flushed red. She circled her arms around his neck and hid her face into his steamy chest that emanated the scent of his sweat mixed with the jasmine scent of her own body.

The scent of pleasure was indescribable. It was simply masculine.

He was simply masculine.

He carried her into the bathroom where there was a big marble jacuzzi and gently lowered her body into it. He turned the water on and poured some liquid in. The bath water bubbled up, bursting into steam carrying the scent of Fougere.

He got in with her. After some gentle maneuver, she was lying with her back on top of him with his arms around her waist, right under her bosom.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

He softly brushed her hair that was covering his face to the side and whispered in her ear, "By being pure, I do not mean physical. I mean the purity of the mind."

It didn't matter anymore.

Her body had just become impure.

And her mind had just also become impure because she thoroughly enjoyed being his entertainment, possibly more than he enjoyed it.

In that man's arms, nothing else mattered. Rin fell into an untroubled slumber on top of him.


	3. A Sweet But Short Dream

**A note of appreciation first: Thanks to the reviewers. And to Namine57, this much I promise, we shall have lots of Ses/Rin play, even a little sadistic.  
**

* * *

 ** Chapter 3: A Sweet But Short Dream  
**

It might have been past midnight or so when Rin woke up - on his bed. Her head was on his arm near his shoulder. A long soft furry piece of fabric was tucked under her other side, and a velvety blanket draped over her nude body.

It was so warm.

She looked at the man beside her. The long smooth flocks of his silver hair draped proudly over his well defined chest. His sharp jawline paralleled by the stripes on his cheeks and the crescent on his forehead made him even more magnificent. He looked sound asleep. He looked peaceful. Must be in a sweet dream.

It had been in a sweet dream.

But it would soon be over.

In the morning, Rin would go back to Lady Madam. After that, Rin would fall from the arms of one unknown man into another's until she got used up and became unwanted. Then they would procure her organs while she was alive and sell them.

Those horror stories had been told around her village, but nobody ever thought it would happen to them personally.

Rin looked at him one last time, and in slow, so careful slow, motion, she rolled out of his arm toward the edge of the bed. She tiptoed to the closet and felt around for a shirt and a pair of paints. She put them on and had to roll up the pants about 12 inches.

She sneaked out the bedroom toward the foyer. She nudged on the doorknob ever so slightly until it clicked opened, and she left.

Slipping quietly down the hallway of the hotel wing, Rin occasionally looked back. She was alone. She got on the elevator and scanned around for a moment before she pushed the button that was labeled 1.

The elevator opened into the main lobby that led to the main door which opened automatically. She took a long deep breath and looked back one more time. She lingered for a second and then nodded as she resolutely stepped onto the night street.

And Rin had nowhere to go.

She walked down the sidewalk. There were shops, restaurants, and various businesses lining both sides of the street. None of the business names was in her mother tongue.

It was a long, quiet, well lit street.

The lines of businesses eventually ended into a long stretch of wooded land with no sidewalk. The well lit street turned into a darker street with no streetlights. Rin continued to walk on the dirt path which turned into another path with concrete sidewalk that led to a residential neighborhood with dilapidated houses and unkempt yards.

Suddenly, two men jumped on Rin. She hit the concrete sidewalk and scratched her elbows. One man picked her up by her hair and dragged her toward the driveway off from the sidewalk.

She screamed for help, but he quickly stifled her scream with his dirty hand pressing on her mouth. Then he put a chokehold around her neck which completely silenced her.

The other man walked behind them, looking around furtively.

When they reached the door to the house at the end of the driveway, all three of them suddenly got thrown back to the sidewalk by a swirling green whip. The men fell on the concrete head first with bone cracking sounds coming from their necks. Rin's neck was constricted by the tail of the green whip until she blacked out.

She woke up in a comfortable bed in a room with two big windows. Warm sun rays hit her eyes when she opened her eyes. She grimaced pleasantly as she did a stretch and sat up.

The room had a private bathroom and a large closet full of clothes that still had tags on them. They all seemed to be in her size. Rin washed up and walked out the bedroom.

A short man was stocking the refrigerator with bags of food in the kitchen.

"Hi," said Rin.

He turned around. "You're up. I'm Jaken," he spoke in Rin's mother tongue.

The man had grumpy wrinkles on top of his brows. His skin was almost green. He looked - unhuman, but he looked kind.

Surely, her streak of bad luck had got to end somewhere. There had got to be some humanity left in the world. Hopefully.

"Good morning, Jaken-sama. I'm Rin. Where am I?"

"Nowhere," he said. "You can stay here for the time being. That is your bedroom, and the clothes in the closet are yours."

 _For the time being._

"The clothes are brand new. Did you buy them for me?"

Jaken just finished stocking the refrigerator. He turned around and yelled, "Just wear them. You ask too many questions."

He went to the door. "Stay here until I come back." He then stormed out of the house and left.

It was a small house somewhere in a wooded neighborhood. It had a nice flower garden and a little lily pond outside.

There was a nice kitchen, a little living room with a large tv on the wall and a console containing various entertainment systems. There was a writing desk on the side in front of a wall shelf with full of books, most of which were in Rin's language.

The decoration was simple but cozy.

Rin drank some milk and then went to the closet to changed into something more fitting than the outfit she got from Naraku-sama's closet the night before. She spread Naraku's shirt on the bed. It was white with a pattern of 3 red cherry blossoms on its left shoulder. She looked lovingly at it for a moment before she folded it along with his white paints and then bagged them up.

She had to leave. In the morning light, it would be easier to find some businesses with a name in her language.

She stood up and grabbed the bag of _his_ clothes with her. All of sudden, she staggered and seemed to have lost balance. A sudden rush of drowsiness took over her. She sat back down on the bed. Whatever that strange feeling was should wear out. Maybe she was just tired from all she had been through.

She flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.


	4. A Mysterious Patron

**A/N: Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Mysterious Patron**

Rin woke up late in the evening. Her stomach growled at her. She went to the kitchen and got an apple. It wasn't enough, so she got two.

For the next several days, Rin slept and woke up. Washed, ate, and watched TV. Then when she hit the bookshelf and found books, oh my God - books of all kinds, she was in paradise.

Jaken said that was his home, but he never stayed there, even at night, so Rin was mostly by herself.

Jaken stocked up the refrigerator full of food every three days. He made sure to throw away anything past three day old despite Rin's protest that the food was still good. He told her if she ate all the food, then he wouldn't have to throw it away, which would make perfect sense if he didn't bring so much food.

He took her shopping every two days for what she needed or wanted, and it didn't matter how expensive the item was. She bought mostly educational books.

One day, Rin wanted to go to an expensive restaurant where a dish cost $500. Jaken happily took her with no questions.

Another day, Rin bought a $15,000 diamond ring, and Jaken happily paid for it with no questions.

Whatever she wanted, she got it.

Two days later, Rin wanted to buy some cocaine, and Jaken said, "NO!" emphatically.

"Why not, Jaken-sama. I just want to experience the feeling of using cocaine."

"BECAUSE, I WAS INSTRUCTED THAT YOU SHALL HAVE NOTHING THAT WILL RUIN YOUR BODY OR MIND!"

"Instructed? By who?" Rin asked while looking at Jaken with her brows furrowed.

"BY," Jaken yelled, waving his arms chaotically in the air. Then he stopped. He started to obviously sweat. His body was shaking. "By nobody."

Then Jaken started to pace back and forth with his fidgeting hands and unintelligible mumble.

Rin narrowed her eyes and looked askance at Jaken and asked no more questions.

There are still some nice people left in this world, Thank God, but not that nice - not enough to buy a $15,000 diamond ring for a person who could offer nothing in return. The only thing Rin could offer was, of course, her womanly body.

But Jaken had not expressed any interest towards her womanly body; he hadn't even touched her hand. And whoever had been instructing Jaken hadn't even showed up to express any interests of any kind towards her.

Something fishy was happening.

It had been four weeks.

Things were the same. Nobody came to express any interest. Jaken hadn't expressed any interest, yet he punctually stocked up food, brought entertainment, and took Rin shopping on the exact schedule.

It was as if he was catering to her like she was an authoritative princess, af if she ever had just one glance of sadness, Jaken would die on the spot.

"What do you do, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked Jaken over dinner. Jaken had stayed for dinner more often since Rin had learned to cook his favorite food.

"I work for a weapon technology firm."

"Wow. That's so interesting."

"Yes."

"Is your boss named Naraku?"

"NO. His name is Ses -" Jaken stopped in mid sentence. "Don't ask too many questions."

"I'm sorry, Jaken-sama."

Rin looked downward for a moment.

 _Ses…_

Then she looked back up at Jaken.

"Jaken-sama, will you please tell your boss I appreciate him very much."

"It's not necessary."

"I suppose you're right because he hadn't done anything for me. I meant to say I - "

Jaken stood up abruptly and pointed at Rin. "YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE GIRL, HE HAD DONE EVERYTHING -"

Jaken suddenly stopped yelling out his sentence at Rin. He hit his bald head with his fist so genuinely that a small bump appeared.

After a short moment, he started speaking again with a softer tone, "He had done everything for everybody. And even if he hadn't done anything for you, he should still be appreciated by you and everybody."

Well. OK. That made even more sense that she should appreciate Jaken's boss EVEN IF he hadn't done anything for her.

Rin looked fixedly at Jaken. He started to sweat again. He glanced left then right then stormed out of the house.

That night, Rin looked out her bedroom window. The moon was crescent.

 _Naraku-sama._

Naraku-sama had a crescent on his forehead just like that moon. It was beautiful. Too bad the relationship between them was just simply a client to a server.

What would happen that morning if she had not left his hotel. Probably not a good idea. Not only he wanted virgins, but he also wanted a girl with a pure mind. By that morning, she had become non-virgin, and if she had had a pure mind before if a pure mind means a girl with no sensual attraction to a man, she had lost that too. Naraku-sama would surely deliver her back to Lady Madam in no time.

Maybe, he had some attachment to her after that night and had been secretly funding her stay. But her poor simple self wasn't worthy enough as his lover, so he kept himself away and sent Jaken to care for her instead.

It was actually ridiculous to even think of that ridiculous man twice.

He was a promiscuous man. He spent lavish money on virgin escorts. How could a man like that have any concept of loyalty. He only wanted virgins, and every girl could only be a virgin just one time. Why did it even cross her mind that she wasn't good enough for him. Heck, he wasn't good enough for her. She'd rather be with a monstrous demon before she'd get with him.

But thinking of him or not, it was all a dream because Jaken had almost slipped and called out his boss's name, and it started with a "Ses". "Ses" didn't sound anything like the sound of "na" "ra" "ku" or any other letter combinations from that name.

She shouldn't have probed for information. The truth always hurts. It was better to leave it unknown and daydream about it.

Whoever "Ses" was, he seemed to have a personal interest in her, but for what reason. Rin could still be exploitable. After all, she was only 18. Hm, it might not even be "Ses" who had been funding for her. It might be another "Lady Madam". But this Lady Madam seemed nicer as she was using candies instead of punishment.

 _Argh!_

It was too confusing.

Let's keep it simple. Let's just find a way home.


	5. Within His Grasp

**A/N: Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Within His Grasp**

It was determined. Home was where Rin needed to go.

She left her bedroom and walked toward the front door in the dark. A chill ran up her spine. It was as if someone was watching her. She flicked on the light switch. The room lit up. Nothing. She looked around one more time then went outside. That house had been nice, a stark contrast from what she started with. But it was surely the calm before the storm. Nobody invested that kind of money without an interest.

She locked the door behind her and walked away.

The street was dimly lit by the weak rays from the thin crescent moon. Lines of trees made the street a few shades darker with their shadow. The bushes rustled by the light wind and occasionally shaken by, hopefully, some small animals.

She should have brought a flashlight, but it was fine that she didn't. Nothing in that house was hers, and as much as she needed money enough to go to a foreign country for work, she would take nothing that didn't belong to her, even the diamond ring. That was just a test; it was not hers; it should stay with their true owner, the mysterious owner who had paid for it.

Rin had been reading a lot of books to learn enough of the language to ask for direction. The police should be able to help sending her back to her village. Her situation at the village was dreadful enough, but it couldn't be as bad as her situation at the moment.

She started to hum a favorite tune as she walked down the sidewalk. The image of Naraku-sama persistently plagued her mind. It would be heaven if she could see him again. He had given her her first sensual experience, and even though he might never think of it again, it had been unforgettable for her.

But it was not because of the sensual experience, there was something else about him.

Rin smiled.

About ten minutes or so into the walk, two familiar muscular men jumped down from the sky or somewhere high up there and landed in front of her. They crossed their arms and smirked.

"Oh, little bitch, long time no see. Our Lady Madam has been missing you."

Rin quickly turned around and ran. After all of two steps, her feet were dangling off the ground, her neck was squeezed. She grabbed and pulled on the hand that was choking her. It was fruitless. He squeezed harder, and Rin fell limply into unconsciousness after a short moment.

Rin woke up in the same soul crushing room she was in before. At least it had been cleaned. There was no telling how many other girls had been there, and how many would be there in the coming days before it was over with.

She didn't cry. It was pointless. These people were merciless. She sat with her head rested inside her arm circle on top of her bent knees just like before. If fate had decided that she should be an escort, then so be it.

After all, she was no longer pure. Why worry. Why fuss.

 _Naraku-sama._

His image eased her into a light slumber.

Rin was awoken by the creaking noise of the door opening. She had been through this routine before it was no longer suspenseful. The 5-inch light ray seeped through the room. The stale bread landed some feet from her along with the bottle of water rolling back and forth next to it.

"Please wait," Rin said, "May I please -"

The door slammed shut.

"ARRRGHHHHHHH," the man who brought the bread screamed.

 _Hah?!_

Rin cringed. She buried her head back into her arm circle.

A short moment of silence passed.

Then all at once, there were busy footsteps stomping on the concrete outside. Men screaming. Sounds of gunshots firing continuously. Bullets banging on the steel wall of the room from outside.

Rin crouched down and covered her ears.

A swooshing sound started to move swiftly through the air, and the stream of gunshot abruptly stopped, followed by screaming and a chain of successive thudding of bodies falling on concrete.

And then all silenced.

Soft footsteps started to approach the door.

Rin crouched down even lower. She put her hands behind her head and stooped down. She whimpered. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Whatever it was, it sounded like a dead battle just happened outside that room. And they all must have died or run away judging by the abrupt silence.

Except for one set of footsteps approaching closer to her direction.

The door creaked open softly.

Rin whimpered louder, with her head still hidden under her folded hands.

The soft footsteps approached, and someone's feet appeared right in front of her. She furtively glanced at the feet from under her hands. The person knelt down. They touched and held her hands.

They were strong and warm.

"Rin," a deep familiar male voice said, "it's alright now."

 _Naraku-sama!_

She abruptly looked up. Her eyes brightened. She smiled at him. Her body jumped inwardly and would manifest that action outwardly if her body had any strength left.

He circled his arms around her and raised her up. She was trembling so hopelessly she was unable to stand straight, so he pulled her tighter into his arms and held her for a long moment stroking the crown of her head, perhaps to allow her to regain her soul.

"It's alright, Rin. You're leaving this place."

He picked Rin up with his arms behind her shoulders and the back of her knees, and Rin pressed her face into his chest

When they got outside, something dashed through the air from far above.

"Hmmm, did one escape?"

 _Escape?_

Rin turned sideways and looked at the yard at the carnage. A shot of terror pierced her heart. It took the last string of her strength away, and she fainted.


	6. A Slight Misunderstanding and Jealousy

**A/N: heavy sexual scenes. Again, the word "rose" means the private part of a woman's body.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Slight Misunderstanding and Jealousy**

Rin _skips and dances on an endless field of wild chrysanthemums of many different colors under the sunset sky._

 _A ball of white light lands in front of her and turns into Naraku-sama. He sends a green whip at her direction wrapping her body and pulling her towards him._

 _He gazes at her for a moment before he ascends into the air. His green whip lifts Rin up along with him until they pass beyond the lowest patch of cloud._

 _He comes closer to her and caresses her face ever so gently, then he lowers his lips to engage her in a passionate kiss._

" _Ah," Rin moans softly._

 _He smirks with a mysterious smile in his eyes and whispers, "You are a very bad girl, Rin."_

 _Suddenly, Rin's cotton kimono rips itself open and flies away as his whip bounds her hands behind her._

 _He daringly jerks hard on Rin's hair and pulls her head back. She gasps. Her bosom perks up for him. He runs his long sharp fingernails dangerously around the circles of her breasts then without warning pinched her nibbles and twisted them so hard making her gasps louder; and then she moans continuously._

 _He sweeps his lips on her nibble and sucks so hard that her heart skips a few beats to give her the strength for her really loud gasps._

 _He raises her leg up in with a quick jerk of his hand, and Rin moans out loud a sentence of a very bad girl, "Oh Naraku-sama, just take me please."_

 _Suddenly… Rin flies backward away from him…._

She hit a wall with her arms and legs spread eagle along the wall panel. She woke up; it was a dream. Her eyes shot open as wide as they could. The same green whip started to encircle around her wrists and ankles to keep her pinned to that wall.

The drapes on the glass walls surrounding the room clapped shut by themselves, veiling the room from the sun rays.

"You want to be taken!" a deep voice growled at her.

 _Naraku-sama._

His shadow approached her. "Taken like this?"

He plunged his lips towards hers and kissed her passionately, sucking on her tongue so deep it took her breath away. He bit both of her nibbles hard and ran his sharp nails dangerously on her skin everywhere on her body. He ran his tongue along the petals of her rose while pulling on her hair.

Alll those actions simultaneously like he had four mouths and twenty hands. He was magical.

It was even better than the dream Rin just had.

And Rin was hopeless, hopelessly desirous.

"Naraku-sama," she weakly whispered amid her incessant moans. Somehow, she still had the strength to whisper. "Take me, Naraku-sama. Take me!"

All of sudden, everything stopped.

 _What! No! Don't stop!_

A deep deep deep growl rumbled, "Who is Naraku-sama, Rin?"

 _Hah?! He's not Naraku-sama._

Even though the room was darkened by the drapes, but his shadow still showed clearly the man who Rin constantly thought about. That voice, even though it sounded threatening at the moment, was still his unforgettable voice. And his scent. She couldn't be mistaken, surely.

"WHO - IS - NARAKU?"

"Hah?! Naraku-sama. That's you. You're Naraku-sama!"

Suddenly, she fell down into his arms. The drapes flung open - magically.

Rin winced her eyes a little by the sun rays. Her body was still twitching with the recent pleasure that just unreasonably stopped.

He lowered her onto the bed and pulled a blanket over her nude body. He looked away and asked in a softer tone, just slightly softer, "Tell me the truth, who is Naraku-sama?"

"You. You are. Are you not?" Rin answered with a curious inflection at the end of her sentence.

He turned around with a more gentle gleam over his eyes. "Rin. My name is Sesshomaru."

 _Hah? Ses... Ses... Ses... Jaken-sama had said Ses -Sesshomaru!_

"I thought you were Naraku-sama."

"Why do you think that?"

"That night, I was supposed to meet and serve Naraku-sama. And when the man who delivered me addressed you as Naraku-sama, you let him in," Rin said in higher pitch like a child wondering out loud.

"I see." He turned his back towards her again. He looked away, but he somehow found her hand and placed his on top of it.

A moment of silence ensued.

 _I must have been delivered to the wrong hotel suite that night and met this man instead of Naraku-sama. This man is still promiscuous in his own way, taking me without the right to, but - whatever. Nobody's perfect._

Rin jumped - inside. He was not the promiscuous Naraku always wanting virgins. He was just in the wrong place. No, she was in the wrong place. No, they both were in the wrong place, at the very right time. YES! That was it. It was destiny, DESTINY!

Then her inside jumping stopped. He just wanted pure minded girl, whatever that meant.

But again, being by that man's side, nothing else mattered. Pure. Impure. Junk talk.

Let's just be as impure as it gets, even if it's just one more time.

Rin sat up and leaned into his back. She folded her arms around his shoulders and kissed his back consecutively with kisses. She raised her body up a little by kneeling up so her lips could reach his neck. She kissed him there and then toward his ear where she bit on lightly and whispered, "Make love to me, Sesshomaru-sama."

Before she could blink, he swung her body around and she was in his lap.

"Woo!" She blushed as if she was shy or something.

He kissed her neck, then her bosom, then everywhere in between so passionately that she had to gasp for breaths. It didn't faze him though, with all his quick successive movements, he never did stop for breaths or so it seemed.

The man was simply phenomenal.

And Rin was thrown back into her full blown desire.

His green whip, it seemed to be everywhere, encircled her waist and raised her up. It bounded her hands behind her just like in her earlier dream.

She closed her eyes as he plunged her rose toward his hard shaft that was as fully desirous as her rose.

She closed her eyes and freely let out the sounds of her pleasure.

Just one thrust, and then - he stopped.

 _Again! No! Don't stop!_

Sesshomaru-sama was such a tease.

He lowered her back on the bed. He smirked proudly at her.

Proud of what? For teasing a poor little girl who just wanted to be impure one more time. That was it. He stopped because he didn't like girls with impure mind.

 _Grrr!_

Rin pulled a blanket over her eyes. "You don't want me. I understand, Sesshomaru-sama."

He pulled the blanket back to expose her eyes that were slowly filling up with tears. He gazed at her with a subtle smile in his deep golden eyes.

She closed her eyes and turned away from his seductive gaze. "May I please ask you to help me get back home, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin, you're home. I'll entertain your questions over breakfast. And you'll entertain mine. Do you feel well enough to go to the dining room, or would you like for me to bring breakfast to your bed?"

"Sesshomaru-sama. I thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"Your slim figure shows well that you must not usually eat much. But starting today, you must eat nutritious meals three times a day."

He caressed her face gently. "Because, now, Rin, you have to feed our child."

 _Hah?!_

Rin's eyes snapped open. She sat straight up.

He caught her in his arms and pressed her face into the curve of his neck.

She panted.

He stroked her hair. "Are you not pleased to be the mother of our child?"

She moved slightly back to look at him. Her eyes swelled with tears.

Being pregnant at 18 when she hadn't had a chance to go to college yet was not the best thing that could happen. Being pregnant without a husband was not the best thing that could happen.

But carrying that man's child…

Well...

"I - There's nothing more wonderful than that," she whispered as she flopped her face back inside the curve of his neck.

And he stayed still for her to drain all her conflicting tears into his chest.


	7. Rin's Conflict and Authority

**A/N:**

 **Last chapter:** Rin finds out she is pregnant, and Sesshomaru is making her eat breakfast.

To WildHeart: I'm sorry. I guess I didn't make clear that this story is not in the context of the original story. It has the characters, the pairing of Sesshomaru and Rin, and hopefully it retains much of their personalities and closely follows the relationships between the characters in the original story. Also, the story line does parallel closely to the original story with a different perspective, but it is not a continuation or has any relation to that story. So I'm sorry, Rin is not a reincarnation of Rin. I do hope that doesn't disappoint you.

To Guest, 677, and Namine: Thank you for the reviews. I do try to update as soon as I can, but I hope it pleases you how the story is going, because you seem to stop at chapter 2 or 3, except for Namine.

And thank you to all who have the patience to read this story. Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Rin's Conflict and Authority**

Per Rin's wish to have breakfast in the dining room, Sesshomaru led Rin down a long hallway.

Several beautiful maids passed them. They all bowed and greeted them addressing him as Sesshomaru-sama and her as Rin-sama.

He paid no attention, but Rin returned with an even lower bow and greeted them as My Beautiful Lady.

They came into a spacious room with a long dining table decorated with fresh flower bouquets under a line of silver chandeliers. It was surrounded with three lightly tanned glass walls and an amber solid wall decorated by various artwork centered by a painting of a giant white dog in a stately stance on white clouds.

He must love dogs. Strangely, there was no dogs in sight.

The dining room told her that the whole place was built with a kingly taste.

Sesshomaru pulled out a chair for Rin.

She glanced at it.

"Are you not pleased with this chair?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Would you be more pleased if you were on my lap."

"Yes," Rin giggled, then she continued, "in a field of chrysanthemums?"

"Yes, Rin, as you wish," he said before he swept her off her feet as the front glass wall opened automatically.

In his arms, Rin was flying above the clouds for some unaccounted time before he landed on a field of wild chrysanthemums.

"As instructed." Sesshomaru lowered Rin down.

Rin stood fixedly, glancing at the endless display of chrysanthemums, glancing at the man before her, glancing upward, sideways, downwards, and continued to glance at all directions available. The man had just somehow made her earlier dream come true, or part of it come true, by taking her, or rather, flying her to a chrysanthemum field.

Sesshomaru interrupted Rin's awed glancing. "Are you still not pleased?"

"I - Er - Well, we don't have anything to eat."

He jerked his head slightly. "Pardon me, let me return -"

"No, it's OK. We can eat these mums, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hm?"

"Yes, we can. I'll gather us some." Rin looked at the endless field of flowers in all colors. "Better yet, let's just walk and eat them wherever we find them."

They walked through the field. Rin skipped with his hand in hers swinging their woven hands forward and backward. She giggled and danced around him. She picked on certain flowers and actually ate them. She offered him some, but he rejected saying he didn't eat flowers.

"To answer your question earlier, Rin, you shall not call anywhere else home. You're mine. And you shall be under my protection," he said while she was at a short distance nibbling on some petals and playing with a slow flying butterfly.

"Oh," Rin turned around. "What did I ask earlier, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You ask for my help to get you home."

"Oh, yes."

Rin stopped all her playful actions and became quiet, gazing into the distance.

 _I, Rin Aikyo, shall pay the debt of 10 gold bars in one year time from this day. If I fail to fulfill this obligation, I shall forfeit my freedom and be a bound servant indefinitely under the house of Lord Asano..._

Yes. Life would be heaven being under Sesshomaru-sama's protection, being the mother of his child, being spoiled rotten by him since everything was "As you wish, Rin", and being HIS, whatever HIS may mean - HIS toy maybe, but Rin had a debt to pay in about 10 months. She had only wasted 2 months in the pursuit of - nothing pertaining to money.

It wasn't all her fault that she hadn't made any money, but the debt was not going to pay for itself just because it wasn't her fault.

At the moment, Rin was bearing a child with the indulging Sesshomaru who looked like he got a lot of money to waste and had been wasting a little on Rin. He would be more than capable of paying her debt, and he would probably be more than willing to pay it.

Being with that man, there were no worries. Just be herself.

But talking about wasting money on her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, did you pay for my diamond ring?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Are you pleased with it?"

"I'm very pleased with it. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin resumed her dancing and skipping with the butterflies and picking on flower petals while singing.

A butterfly landed on top of Sesshomaru's head and Rin jumped forward - into him. He fell on his back, and she fell on top of him. She straddled his waist and pinned him down. She giggled, but she abruptly stopped when all of sudden he produced from his hand a chrysanthemum and wove it into her hair.

An amorous wave tenderly surged through her. She lay down on top of him and burrowed her face into the curve of his neck, breathing in his scent mixed with the scent of chrysanthemums.

How did she end up with this man. She was a simple girl and from a poor village, and a financial giant thattt handsome pairing with a girl of no glamorous status from a poor village had never been a predominant concept since the beginning of time.

It had always been "the hero and the princess".

Sure, the Cinderella story was encouraging, but Cinderella was divinely beautiful with magical shoes and all. In comparison, Rin had been complimented by all her teachers as gifted, but nobody had ever said she was magical.

She almost made a lifelong mistake by running away from his hotel that night. Thank God, he somehow found her again.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin whispered.

"Yes, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered in return while he was braiding a chrysanthemum wreath around her head.

"Did you know I left the hotel when I left."

"Yes."

"You followed me and protected me."

"Yes."

"You sent Jaken-sama to care for me."

"Yes."

"You followed me and took me away from that place."

"Yes."

"Why did you do it in secret like that?"

"I let you stay by yourself to lure those lowly vermin out if they went in search for you. I followed them to their lair and exterminated each and every one of them. Unfortunately, I let one escape."

 _Hah?! Exterminate each and every one of them? The whole gang._

She slowly stood up and left his side. She turned away to look into the distance. A wave of terror coursed through her veins. She trembled inwardly.

Her kingly and gentle Sesshomaru was murderous and didn't care whose lives he took as long as it served his purpose. He had no qualm using her as a bait in an intricate scheme for his murderous intention; it wasn't at all a defensive spur of moment and even that would have been bad enough.

"Why do you kill them so easily? Do you not value lives?"

He glided towards her and gazed at her tenderly. "Those people hurt you. They must be punished. Killing them swiftly is already merciful."

 _Oh my God, merciful?_

It was even worse because he was avenging Rin's suffering. She was indirectly responsible for the fatal punishment of a whole gang of people. They didn't deserve that, like that bread man, he was probably just following orders. Why couldn't he just turn them into authority.

Her outward posture trembled lightly.

He embraced her. " You are not pleased that I let one escape?"

"No, I'm - I'm very pleased," she stammered.

She stooped down and asked no more questions.

And the question for money to pay her debt, not from that man, not at that moment.

But apparently it was his turn to ask because he started asking, "Where is your previous home? We shall visit your previous home tomorrow if you wish."

"Er - that's not a good time."

"The day after?"

"Er - that's not a good time."

"Why not, Rin?"

"Because -"

"Who brought you to this country?"

"Hah?! Nobody."

She trembled more intensely in his arms.

"If you're not pleased with my questions, I won't ask further. I respect your privacy."

"I - May I go visit my home by myself?"

"Rin, it may not please you, but you may not."

"You're right. You're not pleasing me at this moment, Sesshomaru-sama."

He jolted, and his arm muscles tensed up around her. He unfolded his embrace.

"You said you respect my privacy."

"I do, Rin."

"Then you, Sesshomaru-sama, shall let me have my diamond ring and let me go visit my home by myself," Rin dictated.

He jerked his head back with his eyelids lifted high and his brows furrowed.

 _Oh God, he's angry._

Rin trembled obviously.

After a moment, he bent his head and yielded, "Yes, Rin, as you wish."

 _Hah? Really?_

"And you shall not follow me." Rin pushed her authority.

"Yes, Rin, as you wish."

 _What? Really?_

He held her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger.

 _Hah? He has it with him?_

"Do not tremble. Do not fear me, Rin. I will never have any intention to harm you, physically or spiritually. I shall arrange your trip immediately when we get back to our home."

Her heart flustered. Her mind panted. The internal Rin jumped, jumped.

 _He can't be any sweeter than this…_

"I shall arrange my own trip." Rin maintained a calm tone.

"Yes, Rin, as you wish," he said. "Let's get back to our home for some real food. We must not let our child suffer."


	8. Rin's Resolve

**A/N: chapter 7: Rin starts to have conflicting feelings about Sesshomaru. She also finds out that he wants to please her in every way. She wants to go visit her home by herself.**

To Guestt and 677. Thank you. Your generosity in motivating others like myself is very much appreciated.

To Namine 57: I hope I don't disappoint you in the end. It might make you mad. And I do hope you follow the story till the end. And thank you for review.

To sessrin: Thank you for your words of encouragement. I do plan on finishing the story even though I don't have a lot of reviews. I have 1500 views on this story, but I only have 9 reviews. I suppose that means I have failed 1491 times. Well, I can only try my best. :D And I hope to have your continuous support. All for sessrin - no pun intended. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Rin's Resolve**

From the chrysanthemum field, through cool clouds and gentle wind brushing upon her face, Rin flew back in Sesshomaru's arms.

After breakfast, Sesshomaru showed Rin how to book a trip.

By afternoon, she had finished arranging for her trip and scheduled it for the very next day.

It was that immediate, that soon.

The longer she stayed, the more convinced she would be by his "As you wish" obedience. She would then fall back into his arms and be "punished" by him again, and would like it.

After lunch, Sesshomaru told Rin he had to go somewhere and if she wished to accompany him, it would be his pleasure but it might be boring for her. Rin chose to stay home.

It was boring without him, so she explored the mansion. Breadcrumbs would be helpful to navigate the intricate hallways of his place.

There were countless rooms enclosed by formidable metal doors with guards standing in front of all of them, most of which she not allowed to enter per the guards, per their Lord - Sesshomaru.

For a single guy, it was incomprehensible why he would he need such a place, with the myriad of rooms that even the mother of his child was not allowed to go in.

By evening, she learned the labyrinth of his mansion well enough to not get herself lost.

When she sat down for dinner, Sesshomaru stood by her side.

She fiddled with her food and grimaced, her curiosity about the restricted rooms teasing in the front of her mind.

Sesshomaru put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her hair. "Are you not pleased with your food, Rin?"

She perked her face up and sideways with a smile. "It would be so good if you personally cook for me."

"Yes, Rin. If you will pardon me for a moment." He took the plate from the table and walked out the dining room.

 _Hah?! Really?! He would personally cook for me?_

It was a joke. It was a girly way to test the level of indulgence bestowed upon her by a significant other. But he took it seriously, so she let it be. It was interesting to see how his cooking was anyway.

After some short time, Sesshomaru came back with a plate of different vegetables and fruits neatly arranged in complementary colors. There was not a trace of any animal products.

He set it down in front of her.

He brushed her hair and moved it from the front of her shoulder toward her back. "If you are not pleased, I can make another dish."

"This is fantastic. It's beautiful, Sesshomaru-sama. How do you know these are what I like."

He smirked with no answer.

He, in turn, did not eat dinner, nor did he eat breakfast or lunch with her. All those times, she was eating by herself, and he stood by like a servant.

At midnight.

Rin was lying on Sesshomaru's arm on her side facing him. She traced around the defined edge of his chest muscle and along the prominence of his collar bones.

He was majestic.

She inched closer to kiss the stripes on his face.

She couldn't sleep.

In the morning, she would leave for home. The diamond ring should be enough for her debt and some extra. And the child would stay with her and should not be around a father who was a cold blooded killer.

She closed her eyes.

The life she came into had been a paradise. The man she ran into was magnetic and stimulating. He seemed to have selected her, only her, to display his sweetest sentiments and adamantly protective of his selection.

For the rest of the world, he didn't seem to care much; he didn't even say hello to any of the people who worked for him in that mansion.

He treated Rin as if she was his owner, and he was her dog wanting to please her every whim - except for giving her cocaine.

Though, he might be sweet because of the child in her womb. Before he realized she was with child, he did pin her to the wall by his whip, punishing her with jealousy. Though, if that was a punishment, she would gladly be a bad girl every day.

But even if he was genuine, it could not negate the terrible treatments he dealt the others. A murderous person wasn't exactly who she had in mind to spend her whole life with.

All Sesshomaru's money and prowess couldn't buy her mind.

As for love, that was a unreasonable feeling from her blind heart which she couldn't control, but she could control her reaction to it.

The man was a beast, and he would continue to kill, even worse, kill for her cause.

Unable to turn him in to the authorities because of her stupid heart for falling in that thing called love, she couldn't be an accomplice.

She would miss him.


	9. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: chapter 8 : Rin decides to leave Sesshomaru and go home.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home**

When the sun spread a thin edge over the horizon, Rin took a small bag containing various hygienic items and slithered out the mansion. Sesshomaru had offered her a large amount of money for the trip, but she only took enough for the bus fare and sustenance during the travel.

When she reached the courtyard, Sesshomaru was standing in front of the gate.

"Rin."

She halted when she was at arm distance from him. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"May I accompany you?"

"No, you may not." She continued to walk past him, with cold strides, on purpose, afraid of being convinced by his indulgence.

He caught her hand and pulled her close. "What have I done to displease you?"

With owl-eyed, on the verge of being convinced, she looked at him. "I love you, Sesshomaru-sama. And please don't follow me. I just need some time alone with my family. That's all."

He gazed at her. His breathing was intermittently intertwined by long deep sighs. "Rin."

She remained quiet. Moisture started to veil the lenses of her eyes. She closed them and reached up. Her lips quivered, hungry for his kiss.

As if he understood, or perhaps pestered by the same hunger, he cupped her cheeks and locked her lips in a passionate kiss.

She gripped his neck and pulled him down closer, deeper into her kiss.

He was never close enough, not until part of his body was united into hers, and stayed there, for eternity.

Despite the insane attraction she had towards him, there was a distance between them that was hard to ignore.

Rin backed away.

Sesshomaru locked her lips tighter and followed her movement, unwilling to end their kiss.

She yielded to his insistence, to her own urge.

And their kiss was never long enough. What kind of cruel joke was fate trying to play on her, making her fall madly in love then forcing her to leave it behind.

But he seemed to be unbelievably disciplined; if only he wasn't so. He loosened her hands around him and finally pulled back. "Have a safe trip, Rin. You'll be late."

She lingered.

After a short moment of silence shared between their eyes, Sesshomaru gradually let Rin's hand go.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin arrived at her town and took the bus into her village. When she got off the bus, she took a long whiff of hometown air and walked down the relaxing country road towards home.

When the door opened, Kaede and Rin got entangled into a long tight hug. The two women spent all day over some familiar home-cooked food and did lots of catching up.

"Kaede-sama, is your surgery healing well? I'm sorry I didn't stay home to take care of you."

"I'm doing well, Rin. I'm old and about to go to my ancestors. You should never borrow such a large amount of money for my surgery and neglect your future."

"Without you, I would have starved on the street. I wouldn't even have a future."

"Rin, you're a wonderful child. Now tell me about your trip."

"Oh, it's a very nice place. My boss was so kind, paid me real well. Food was good. People were nice. I'm glad I went there. But I left as soon as I made the money I need."

"Good, Rin. Good. I'm glad. If you don't have money to pay Lord Asano, you will become his mistress, my child." Kaede shook her head. "You made rash decisions without telling me."

"Only one slight problem, I'm pregnant. I met this guy and he took so good care of me, and I had no idea what took over me."

"Ahh."

"Kaede-sama, please don't be angry at me. I just made a mistake." Rin slumped over in the chair.

Kaede put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "I'm not angry at you, my child. Now, will I get to meet him?"

Rin knelt down in front of Kaede and flopped her face down on Kaede's lap, her arm circling Kaede's waist. "Kaede-sama. Thank you for understanding. I don't think he'll come for me. But I don't think I'll ever fall in love with anyone else beside him, so I don't think I'll want to marry anyone anyway. As long as you forgive me, that's all I need."

Kaede stroke Rin's hair. "How can anyone be angry at you. It's OK, my child. We need a kid running around here anyway. I can't wait to meet my grandchild." Kaede reached down and kissed Rin's head.

Rin's tears seeped down on her adopted mother's lap. The latter patted Rin's head. "Now, now, Rin. Everything will be fine. That child is lucky to have you as a mother."

Rin sobbed. "Thank you, Kaede-sama."

Kaede chuckled.


	10. Rin's Optimism Took a Wrong Turn

**A/N: chapter 9: Rin goes home and has a conversation with Kaede.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Rin's Optimism Took a Wrong Turn**

Rin was glad Kaede was still in good health and took the news of Rin's pregnancy well.

Rin's endeavor to borrow money for Kaede's illness was not wasted.

The morning after, Rin woke up early. She resumed her home routine just like before she left.

Kaede offered to help, but Rin insisted that Kaede should rest.

After all her chores were done, Rin took the diamond ring to a jewelry shop to sell it. They offered $12,000 for the ring which was undervalued, but it was fine since Rin only needed $10,000 to pay the debt.

She went to the house of Lord Asano as soon as she got the money and was received by his daughter, Sara who seemed glad to see Rin as she pulled Rin into a friendly hug.

After the two women greeted each other, Sara asked, "You came home so soon. I thought you will be there for about a year."

"I got lucky and made the amount of money I need. Thank you, Sara, for introducing me to Goshinki. Without you two helping me to get to that country, I would never be able to come up with that kind of money."

"Wow. You already made the money you need in just two months?"

"Yes." Rin grinned and nodded. "If I may come in to see Lord Asano, I would like to pay the debt and take back my debt contract."

"Hmm. My father has some important business to attend to and wouldn't be back in three days."

"Oh." Rin lowered her face slightly. "Yes, thank you so much, Sara, for everything you've done for me."

Sara chuckled. "It's no problem, Rin. I'm glad it all worked out. I never want to see a young beautiful girl like you wasting her whole life as my father's mistress."

Rin plunged forward and hugged Sara so tight, Sara laughed out loud and returned the hug.

Rin left and promised to be back in about three days.

Rin came back three days later and Sara said her father wouldn't be home until around 9 in the evening and told Rin to come then.

Rin thanked Sara and promised to be back at 9.

At the appointed time, Rin headed out to Sara's house.

She walked leisurely down the village road, occasionally hitting the leaves on the trees by the roadside, smiling to herself.

The memory of Sesshomaru playing with her body flickered in her memory. His deep golden eyes gazed in her mind.

A surge of sensuous excitement pulsed through the deeper part of her body.

And the sound of his deep gentle "Yes, Rin, as you wish" fluttered her heart.

If only he was there at that exact moment...

She winced her eyes and shook her head vigorously, shaking off her unbelievably sinful desire for a murderous beast and his supernatural physical ability which was in itself another uncanny characteristic.

Better not know.

Better still - _get out of my mind, Sesshomaru-sama._

Before all that had happened, Rin had planned to go to a college and was already offered a full scholarships for being academically gifted, but at the moment with the loving creature in her womb, her plan would have to take a different turn.

After she paid Lord Asano, she would use some of the extra money to pay for an apprenticeship at the local apothecary to learn the trade and spend the rest of her free time teaching herself medicine - not the exact vision she had had of her future, but at least it would be somewhat more normal than all the recent events she had endured.

It was getting dark, and it was probably not a good idea to be with Lord Asano that late in the evening. And the sooner she got the debt contract into her hands, the better.

Rin quickened her pace.

Just a few more minutes.

As soon as Rin reached the long stretch of woodland, part of the Asano estate leading to the Asano house, a thick bush rustled slightly.

Rin looked its way. She stopped for a second and lingered for a moment.

 _Sesshomaru-sama._

Hmm. He had said he wouldn't follow her as she wished, but that man…

Blah. Bush rustling was actually a normal bush activity. Though, the feeling that someone was watching her had been nagging her since the day she left.

That look that Sesshomaru gave her when he held her hand before at the gate was the look of "Know that you're forever within my grasp, Rin" look.

Bah. It was paranoia. That's all.

She continued walking - for all three small steps when a man grabbed her hair from behind and edged a knife to her neck.

"Give me your money," the man said.

Another masked man appeared in front of her. "Be careful with her neck there, mate. Boss said to leave her beauty intact."

 _Hah?! Who's Boss? Well, whatever. Boss said they can't hurt me._

Rin pushed the knife outwards and coursed sideward into the woods, but she fell into another man's arm who clutched her stomach and pressed his hand on her mouth.

The other two men joined him in the woods, and they all had sinister chuckles as they approached her.

It wasn't hard at all for them to take the bag of gold from her.

At least they left her beautifully intact, per Boss.

She came out of the woods and sat down on the side of the road leaning against a tree.

She looked at the crescent moon hanging quietly at the end of a maple leaf smiling at her. She returned with a smile.

Sesshomaru-sama didn't follow her then. He would have crushed the men's bones to dust.

Maybe, just maybe, she was born to be someone's mistress or escort or some form of sexual entertainment for some man whether he be the promiscuous Naraku, the murderous Sesshomaru, or the older lecherous Lord Asano.

Nobody normal. All sharks.

Which one was the lesser of the three evils. Who knew. It didn't matter anymore.

She should have married one of the more normal classmates who had expressed interest in her and have a normal family, but she didn't have any feelings for them.

Spending the rest of her life with someone was an important decision. She'd rather be like Kaede than just randomly marry someone just because it was social standards.

Her arrogant dream of becoming a medical scientist working in some research lab and be married to a man she loves had paved the path for her to come to that exact spot, against that very tree, underneath that crescent moon, with a child of a murderous man in her stomach.

And about to be a bound servant in the house of Lord Asano - indefinitely.


End file.
